


I LOVE YOU ANG!!!

by Yeet_Yeet_Da_Skeet



Category: Bob the Builder, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Multi, We Die Like Men, how the actual fuck did you find this, no tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeet_Yeet_Da_Skeet/pseuds/Yeet_Yeet_Da_Skeet
Summary: The tale of the girl who would save the universe.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Bob the builder's Orphanage

  
Ang sighed sadly, as she looked up mournfully to the midnight sky. Her bright, warm brown orbs focused in the twinkling stars above, as if wishing upon one would make her problems all go away. It was exhausting, and emotionally draining being famous. Everyone knew who she was. Her past, her future, and present were in the hands of people she barely knew herself. What a sad, lonely life she lived.

She tilted her head back and smoothly tied her long, luscious raven locks into a messy bun. Why was she cursed with such beauty? Everyone constantly called her the new Aphrodites, but hated it. Why couldn't she be normal like everyone else, normally attractive or, shall she even say, _plain?_

Tears began streaming down her soft, unblemished, delicate face like glistening diamonds under the moonlight. She covered her soft, plump lips with her small, tanned hands, attempting to stifle her sobs. She didn't want Bob, the abusive, alcoholic orphanage owner to hear her again.

Alas, it was too late. She could hear the Builder stomping up the old, creaky, hardwood stairs. Her heart dropped, as she heard the tell tale steps at her door.

"How dare you, Angie!?" The orphanage owner screeched, flying into the room like a bat out of Hell, "I allowed you into this place, this orphanage, this _home_ . I took you in as one of my own and _this_ is how you repay me? By being ungrateful?!" He stank of strong alcohol, the pungent scent violating her small, delicate nostrils.

Suddenly, something snapped inside of Angie. She slowly stood up, her orbs set into a harrowing glare. "You know what? I _am_ ungrateful, you _bitch_. I don't need you anymore! I'm famous, I'm pretty--no---gorgeous, AND I AM AN INDEPENDENT WOMAN!" She screamed passionately, to the now cowering orphanage owner. Satisfaction curled pleasantly in her gut. But, she shouldn’t press her luck.

She ran out of the room, her beautiful tears glistening in the air behind her like small, expensive diamonds floating in the wind. She didn't know, nor did she care where she ran off to. She just wanted to get away from it all.

But...All she had on her was the clothes on bare back, her old iPhone from last year, and her credit card with the millions she made while singing her original songs at concerts. She sold millions of seats and her concerts always sold out after the first minutes.

She didn't need anybody else, she reasoned with herself as she wiped away her crystalline tears, she was fine all by herself!

However, just as that train of thought ended, her ankle rolled and she started to fall. Angie started to cry again once more, her tears falling like star drops down her cheeks. Why did the world hate her so?

Unexpectedly, she landed on a hard chest with a loud “Umph!”

"Woah, are you alright?" Asked a smooth, deep, velvety voice. Angie looked up, the voice somehow familiar to her. She gasped, unable to hide her surprise and delight.

IT WAS CAYDEN!! FROM BTS!!!

Angie's excitement was short lived as her beautiful kind heart jumped at the sound of a small vehicle, speeding towards her. In a blind panic, she grabbed Caydens large, strong, masculine hand and ran. Her long, beautiful hair falling out of its bun and flowing behind her.

"What's going on? Why are we running?" He yelled, his strong, manly voice smoothly flowing through the hair like thick, warm honey. He, despite his incredible, elegant dancer skills, was barely able to keep himself from falling, because of the incredible speed Angie was running. Nonetheless, it could’ve been her beautiful radiance, but no one would ever know. It could be, though, the fact that he was right behind Angie and her long, thick hair was smacking him in the face constantly.

"It's Dizzy!! I can hear it coming. If it catches us, we're doomed!" Angie screamed in reply, her angelic, melodious voice laced with ehtnic richness that made Cayden gasp in awe. Angie, innocently, didn’t know why the handsome, manly man, was gasping oh so delicately. With her long, delicate, legs aching from the strain of running for so long, she thought it might be because he was tried. Although it didn’t make sense to her, he obviously has strong, muscular legs, she was afraid of damaging his strong, masculine psyche, so she didn’t say anything.

She took a risk and looked back, only to see the hellish creature staring at her. It didn't speak,because it didn't have to. It's soulless orbs said it all.

  
  


They were doomed.


	2. Persephone

Angie screamed, her smooth, silky voice sounding more like she was singing, rather than crying out. She felt her Idol Cayden wrap his strong, muscular body around hers, in order to protect her.

She screwed her orbs shut, her long, thick eyelashes highlighting her radiant beauty, even when scared. Truly, a curse. She wondered if her adoring fans would mourn her, knowing them, they would start a national holiday for her. Oh, curse her fame and beauty!

Her small, delicate head snapped up, however, when a huge crash resonated from a few meters before her., Her face morphed to that of shock while her, perfect, soft lips forming a gentle circle.

There stood Jackkie Kardashian, in all her badassery. She had short, red hair that glowed like fire, and pale, porcelain skin on the most beautiful body that Angie that ever came to witness. It was almost as good as her’s! Jackkie wore a tight leather jacket, unbuttoned, showing off her red crop top that showed off her midriff. She had a short, black leather skirt and knee-high, black leather hooker boots that would make any old, devote church lady gasp. Covering the open skin was fishnet, although it didn’t hide her beautiful, toned body. Her dark red lips quirked into a grin, and her red eyeliner stood out against her almost white skin. It was the person who invested in her career, the only one who loved her!

Aside from her millions upon millions of adoring fans, and almost stalkerish fanboys. And fangirls, of course. Angie’s beauty made people question their sexuality, questioning whether or not males were really worth it. How could she blame them, since she existed?

She questioned her own sexuality, once she saw herself in the mirror. But she decided that her beauty was too much to  _ not _ share with humanity. After all, it would be a horrible shame if she would die, untouched by the worshipping hands of another, no matter their gender. Oh, how bad it was to be her, so kind and willing to love anyone! She had so many options, so many willing to be her lover! Alas, none could even come close to matching her in any standard, so, for now, she was to be alone. Oh, woe was her! 

She stood tall, one black heel resting on the slain demonic creature before them. How she got there so fast, Angie will never know. Maybe, she had been secretly watching her the entire time? Oh, how romantic, Angie swooned. Jackkie had probably been watching her the entire time, maybe even before! Did she ever watch  _ her in her sleep? _ Oh, how loving!

However, time stopped when she noticed Jackkie’s facial expression. Jackkie’s beautiful, plump lips were pursed into a thin disapproving line, her orbs glared heatedly on the spot where Cayden’s large, calloused hand rested on her beautiful, Goddess-like body.

Angie felt like she wanted to cry for the third time. She had finally found the man of her dreams, the perfect boyfriend who could come somewhat close to her stunning radiance, and he was taken by this beautiful Persephone before her!

She elegantly moved back, untangling herself from Cayden, who was looking at Jackkie with a lovestruck expression. Angie dainty smiled, her delicate, caramel-toned arms held out ready to hug the almost-as-stunning women before her.

”Oh, thank you,” her sweet voice softly whispered, sounding like the beautiful song of the nightingale, ”Thank you ever so much for saving us. I thought the evil, alcoholic orphanage owners’ pet was going to kill us.” She choked back a sob, as her soft, delicate hand covered her soft, come hither lips. 

However, Jackie just raised a single, perfectly trimmed eyebrow and moved to help up her boyfriend, who was still mildly shaken about the situation. Angie was surprised that such a strong, manly man could possibly be shaken! Angie supposed that not everyone can be perfect like her, not even the incredibly handsome idol. She smiled softly at the weakness he decided to show her, of all people. She felt incredibly touched, maybe there was a place in his strong, testosterone-filled heart for her.

Angie was once again going to wax her oh so wise and poetic words, but a sharp glare from Jackkie stopped her. The women possessively wrapped a long, pale arm around her boyfriend's strong, manly waist and kissed him so passionately that it made Angie’s soft cheeks dust with a delicate red.

A small, angelic gasp escaped from Angie's soft, pouty lips, was...Was Jackkie jealous of her?! Surprisingly, it was uncommon for someone to be jealous of her, as she only face endearing love and completely rational, almost obsessive adoration. But... _ Jealousy? _ Angie was hurt and confused, her warm, hazel orbs shining with oceans of emotions. She took a second to ponder what colour her orbs would be, they did after all, change colour with her emotions.


End file.
